legendzfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack Of The Killer Crab
Attack Of The Killer Crab (Japanese:' カニに襲われアワくった 'I started eating bubbles, attacked by a crab) is the third episode in the Legendz anime. It aired on April 18, 2004 and is directed by Akitaro Daichi. Plot Eigo Ata summarizes the previous two episodes. Halca appears on her motorcycle and stops in front of Shu and his friends. She tells Shu that she wants to meet the Windragon, though Shu doesn't know who she's talking about. Halca gets annoyed and Shu suddenly remembers and leads her to their hideout, where he shows him Nezuccho. Ironically afraid of mice, Halca runs away. Shu chases after her, only to be punched in the stomach by Meg, angry at him for telling her where their hideout was. BB and JJ are near a port, where BB demonstrates a new Legendz, Giant Crab. She orders it to steal Shu's Talispod, though it seems to not understand her. She reexplains and Giant Crab flicks her Talispod away, getting angry. They head a farther distance but Giant Crab begins to chase them instead, so it is called back. BB says they must see it eye to eye and climb a fire escape elsewhere to Reborn it and re-attempt to communicate with it. However, it begins to spray foam from its mouth and attacks them again. They begin running around New York, chased by Giant Crab. When they finally lose it, they realize they must find it. They stop in front of an old man, much to BB's annoyance. Ms General Affairs presents the old man who is Parkinschwaltz, of DWC Software Development. He talks really fast, but he is able to locate all the crabs of New York, BB choosing to look for the biggest one. Ms Affairs then presents a man named Richard, who is said to be a Crab Master. They locate Giant Crab, although it turns out that Richard Just wants to eat it. Giant Crab simply crushes him and chases after the nearby JJ. BB panics and shouts Kani Back, J1 tells her it's ''Come ''Back, she says Come Back and they are saved. She looks confident and decides to use it against Shu. Meanwhile, Shu and Mac are trying to take an old couch into the hideout, but Meg says it's trash. While they argue, BB Reborns Giant Crab, who seems to be ready to listen to them. However, it doesn't and begins to chase them again. Meg and Shu continue arguing, Mac goes to a hamburger stand and Nezuccho falls asleep. Mac is about to eat his hamburger, though because of BB and Giant Crab he never gets to eat it. Suddenly, one of Giant Crab's bubble pops on his burger, melting it. Mac gets angry and attacks Giant Crab, though because he didn't eat, he quickly goes weak and is trapped in Giant Crab's pincers. BB decides to use him as a hostage. While talking to Shu, Giant Crab releases Mac, to which BB snaps and insults it, infuriating it. It begins to chase after them again. Nezuccho wakes up in the fuss. Trapped in a dead end, Nezuccho points out a door that leads to the roof of a building. The group hurry into it (along with the couch) Giant Crab manages to climb up as well, via the exterior of the building. Just as it is about to attack them it stops, Nezuccho looks behind and sees a poster of the ocean and realizes it's where Giant Crab wants to go. Giant Crab runs into the poster, believing it to be real and gets angry when it realizes it's fake. Nezuccho is left behind in the ensuing chase. Meg tells Shu to use Shiron, however since Nezuccho was left behind, he cannot be recalled. Parkinschwaltz and Ms Affairs appear in the DWC van. BB and JJ get in and use the same program to look for Nezuccho, though Parkins says it can only look for crabs, while Robert asks for another chance to eat Giant Crab. Meanwhile, Meg and Shu argue over where Nezuccho is. It turns out Mac and Nezuccho are having a nice chat, Nezuccho contemplating the breeze, Mac still hungry. They see Shu and Meg, who are glad they're safe. Shu recalls Nezuccho and Reborns Shiron. Giant Crab and Shiron begin to fight, but Shiron just throws him into the ocean. Shiron looks back at Mac and they smile a each other. Giant Crab appears, finally happy and waves goodbye, to everyone's surprise. Mac reveals he just wanted to return to the sea. Halca appears and catches a glimpse of Giant Crab, collects a piece of it, and notices Shiron nearby and begins to annoy him with random questions. Shiron tells Mac that he has skills in Legendz and tells Shu to buy Mac a well-deserved hamburger. Shiron flies away, while the black dragon silently says his name in a room with a giant fan. Major Events *Mac is revealed to understand a Legendz feelings, gaining Shiron's respect. Debuts *Giant Crab *Parkinschwaltz *Richard/Robert/Steve Trivia *Eyecatch: Shiron & Greedo Category:Episodes